Pierced
by awomanontheverge
Summary: A quick twinkle caught her attention and she furrowed her brow, sure she'd imagined it. Surely Madame Mayor of Storybrooke didn't have a… Regina shifted slightly on her toes and the metal flashed once more. Emma bit her lip. So she hadn't imagined it. Regina Mills definitely had a navel piercing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Reviews feed my writing soul.**

Emma saw red. Taking a sharp turn into Regina's driveway, she slammed on her breaks and came to a halt in front of the garage with a loud screech.

Usually pale cheeks burned crimson as she unbuckled and stepped out of the bug. She slammed the door shut as hard as she could – she wouldn't be surprised if the damned thing fell off the next time she went to open it – and stomped up the small staircase in front of the Mayor's home, mumbling expletives to herself.

Tonight was supposed to be special. They'd gone to dinner, they'd seen a few movies, and they'd shared a coffee or two at Granny's. But tonight was, well, _the_ date.

Goddamn it, she had _shaved_ for this. And she was wearing a _dress_.

Emma raised a fist up to the door and began to pound loudly.

A moment later, the door whisked open. "Ms. Swan, what on _Earth_ are you doing?" Regina hissed, her voice hushed.

Emma tightened her jaw. "Our date," she growled. "You stood me up."

"Henry is sick with the flu. I left a message on your work phone earlier in the day, and when I never heard back from you, I assumed you were aware of the situation." Regina crossed her arms over her chest and popped out her hip, resting it against the doorframe.

Emma scrunched up her face in irritation. "I have a cell phone for a reason."

Regina shrugged. "I tried to send you a typed message-"

"Text message?"

"Whatever." Regina waved her hand dismissively. "It's not my fault that you-" She stopped short, finally noticing the blonde's unusual apparel. "Are you wearing a dress?"

Emma shifted uncomfortably. "We were _supposed _to be going out on a date," she huffed, mimicking the brunette's stance.

A mischievous twinkle appeared in Regina's eyes and a softness washed over her previously stoic features. "You clean up well, Ms. Swan," she teased, shifting her gaze up and down the Sheriff's body.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Can I come in? It's cold." She bounced back and forth on her heels and pulled her dark coat tight against her body. Without waiting for a response, she pushed her way into the Mayoral mansion; warmth quickly enveloped her and she sighed contentedly.

"Oh, by all means, please make yourself comfortable," Regina bit sarcastically before closing the door. She turned and rushed over to Emma, who was already in the process of shrugging out of her trench coat. "There's a coat rack in the-" She sighed as the blonde threw it across the back of the couch and sauntered into the kitchen. "Yes, because my leather sofa looks exactly like a-"

"Oh hush," Emma scoffed.

"If you think you can just barge into my home and make a mess, you are sadly mistaken, Ms. Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes. She'd only been in Regina's home a good two minutes and Regina was already in a mood. Abruptly, she turned on her heels in the doorway of the kitchen to try and catch the brunette off guard.

"I'm serious, if you thi-OOMFPH." Regina collided roughly into Emma's front, her hands reaching out instinctively to stop herself. Instead, she was rewarded with a mouthful of blonde curls. She spat angrily, twisting her head to the side before realizing where exactly her hands had landed.

Emma glanced down toward Regina's palms which were roughly pressed against each of her breasts. She waggled a brow. "If you wanted to cop a feel, Regina, all you had to do was ask."

Regina rolled her eyes and pulled away, smoothing out her blouse. "Awful confident, aren't we Ms. Swan?" she teased before stepping past the blonde to step into the kitchen.

The sweet scent of Regina's perfume swarmed over her in a heady cloud, making Emma dizzy with lust. She closed her eyes and steadied herself before following the other woman. The pair stopped in front of the kitchen countertop, Regina facing forward toward the glass cabinet while Emma rested her back against the linoleum.

"Do you want a drink?" the brunette asked, opening the cabinet doors. She rose to her tiptoes and reached forward to grab a single glass, waiting for Emma's response before grabbing another.

Emma's eyes wandered as soon as Regina moved to her toes and extended her arm. Her white silk blouse had ridden up slightly, revealing a sliver of tanned skin. Emma's eyes magnetized to the enticing flesh, entranced. A quick twinkle on Regina's front caught her attention and she furrowed her brow, sure she'd imagined it. Surely Madame Mayor of Storybrooke didn't have a…

Regina shifted slightly on her toes and the metal flashed once more. Emma bit her lip. So she hadn't imagined it.

Regina Mills _definitely_ had a navel piercing.

"Do you want something to drink or not?" the brunette huffed, planting her feet firmly on the ground to relieve her aching arches.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Emma watched with rapt attention as Regina moved to her tiptoes once more to retrieve another glass. The light caught the small metal ball at the end of the ring and the jewelry shimmered. Emma kept her eyes transfixed on the little glimpse of silver peeking out below Regina's blouse and grinned.

Lowering her feet, Regina turned to find Emma grinning like an idiot. She raised a brow curiously and placed the glasses on the counter. "What on Earth are you smiling about?" she asked before walking across the kitchen toward the liquor cabinet.

"You…uh..."

"Words aren't your strong suit, I see," Regina scoffed, grabbing a bottle of homemade cider.

"Your belly button," Emma said, pointing.

Regina opened her mouth in mock surprise. "Oh my, I have one!" She glanced down toward her stomach. "I must be human after all, not the alien from Planet Fairytale Land my son seems to think." She rolled her eyes and brushed past the blonde to begin filling their drinks. "What _are _you getting at, Ms. Swan?"

Emma took a step forward. "It's uh…it's _pierced_." She bit her bottom lip and dropped her gaze back down to Regina's front.

Regina's cheeks flushed and her back straightened at hearing the blonde's words. "Oh…"

A cheeky smile plastered across Emma's face. "Is Madame Mayor embarrassed?" she teased, taking several more steps forward to close the void of space between them.

"No!" Regina barked, but the menacing tone of her voice was overshadowed by the slight quiver in it.

Daringly, Emma reached out a finger and brushed it over the brunette's clothed stomach. "I think it's hot. Really hot. I've always had a thing for piercings." She drew a small heart around where Regina's belly button lay beneath white silk. Emma frowned when the brunette swatted her hand away, but as she moved her gaze back up, the seductive grin spread across Regina's face told her that Madame Mayor was anything but angry.

Regina turned at the waist and poured cider into each glass. Grinning in that patent Regina Mills way, she extended her hand and offered the drink to the blonde. "Duly noted, dear," she purred with a wink before bringing the glass up to her lips. With a deliberate sway of her hips, she sauntered out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Like a puppy to his master, Emma scurried only a few steps behind, almost spilling her drink as she did so. She carefully placed her glass on the table – on a coaster, no less; she was learning – and sat on the far left side of the sofa, expecting Regina to sit beside her. Instead, the brunette walked over to the adjacent couch and sat.

Regina moved at the waist toward the wooden end table at the edge of the sofa. After resting her drink on it, she reached toward the end of the couch and grabbed the book she had discarded upon Emma's incessant knocking. With a catlike stretch of her body, she sprawled out on the couch and opened her book to the page she had doggy ear marked before answering the door. Smiling contentedly to herself, she began to feign interest in the novel.

Emma narrowed her eyes. Not only had Regina blown off their date, but after being given a second chance – and being told that a particular adornment on her body turned a certain participant of the date on beyond belief – she'd decided to curl up with a good book.

Emma growled. Regina Mills was either thick or an incredible tease. "What are you doing?" the blonde practically hissed, standing.

Regina chewed at the inside of her mouth, trying to stifle the chuckle bubbling in her throat. "Resuming my plans for the evening that you so _rudely_ interrupted." She flicked her gaze away from her book for a moment to catch sight of green eyes that sparkled with a mixture of anger and lust. "The remote for the television is over there," she informed with a playful tone to her voice, waving her hand toward the coffee table. "Do find a way to entertain yourself." Smiling, she stretched and folded her right arm behind her head while holding the book in her left. The slight extension of her body caused her blouse to rise up once more, finally giving Emma a full view of her flat stomach and the tiny metal ring attached to her belly button.

Emma took a long gulp of her cider and let out a slow breath through her nose.

Oh yeah, _incredible tease_.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Do find a way to entertain yourself." Smiling, she stretched and folded her right arm behind her head while holding the book in her left. The slight extension of her body caused her blouse to rise up once more, finally giving Emma a full view of her flat stomach and the tiny metal ring attached to her belly button._

_Emma took a long gulp of her cider and let out a slow breath through her nose._

_Oh yeah, __**incredible tease.**_

Emma sat still, her head slightly turned and her eyes shooting daggers at the brunette lounging contently on the couch. Regina was supposed to be sprawled out on her bed, naked. Instead, she was fully clothed and reading some boring New York Times best seller. Emma huffed angrily through her nose.

Regina gave a sideways glance at the sound of Emma's pouting. "Do you need something, _Ms. Swan_?" she asked sweetly before flashing a toothy grin.

Oh, well _that_ was a loaded question.

Emma shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. "No," she grumbled, reaching forward to grab the remote before slumping back into a mountain of pillows. Pressing the red power button with her thumb, the television came to life with a loud hum. She scrunched her face up in a scowl and smashed the 'channel' button angrily with her thumb. After a few moments of frustrated searching, Emma threw the remote across the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

A slight shift in movement caught Emma's attention and she turned her head toward its source. She narrowed her eyes and swallowed a whimper.

There sat Regina, drawing lazy little circles around her navel with her index finger, her bottom lip caught slightly between her teeth. She reached out idly, her eyes never leaving the book, to grab her glass of cider. She sipped daintily then ran the tip of her tongue over her lips to clean the faint shimmer of alcohol from them.

Emma crossed her legs together tightly and flexed her thighs. She was under Regina's spell, watching the hypnotic circling of the brunette's fingertip and the twinkle of the metal ring beneath the glow of the living room chandelier.

"It's rude to stare, dear," Regina hummed, her eyes still on the novel.

Hastily, Emma stood and stalked over to the where the Mayor lounged. "It's rude to tease," she practically hissed.

Regina turned her head and flashed a devious smile. "No idea what you mean," she purred, dark eyes twinkling mischievously. The hand that had been trailing small circles across her stomach fell limp to her side.

"Right." Emma reached forward and grabbed the cockblock of a book, tossing it mindlessly over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Regina shot upright. "_What_ do you think you're doing?" Her jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed, but that little curve of a smile still remained.

Emma grinned. "Resuming _my_ plans for the evening," she growled, playing on Regina's words from earlier. Pressing her fingertips against the brunette's shoulder, she pushed her gently onto her back and jumped forward to straddle skirt clad hips.

"This is highly inappropriate, Ms. Swan." Betraying her words, Regina trailed a finger across Emma's thigh and curled it around the hem of the _very_ short dress.

"Says the woman with her hand up my dress," Emma scoffed before leaning down to capture Regina's mouth in a rough kiss; she tasted of cider, sweet and intoxicating.

"Henry," Regina whispered against warm, swollen lips, turning her head to forcefully break their kiss. Instead, Emma's hot breath and tongue tickled across her jaw, stopping just short of the sensitive flesh behind her earlobe.

"Tell me, Madame Mayor," the blonde purred, peppering kisses across the spot that, she'd learned from their _many_ makeout sessions, drove Regina wild. She traced the skin with the tip of her tongue and grinned when she felt the lithe body pinned below her arch. "You wouldn't happen to be hiding any other metal, now would you?" Daringly, she took the brunette's lobe between her teeth and circled her tongue around the diamond stud fastened there.

Regina laughed deep in her throat. "Take me upstairs, and maybe you'll find out."

Emma's eyes practically rolled into the back of her head. Jumping off the brunette in one swift motion, she landed to the side of the couch and tugged Regina forcefully into a stand. She laced their fingers together and pulled the older woman excitedly across the room and up the stairs. "Which one?" Emma asked, gesturing toward the handful of doors in the hallway.

Regina nodded toward the third one on the left. She took the lead and stepped forward into the room, with Emma only a few paces behind.

As soon as Emma crossed the threshold of the room, an animalistic desire possessed her. She lunged forward and spun the brunette around so they were facing one another. Craving the feel of Regina's skin, she snaked her fingertips beneath the older woman's blouse and caressed warm, tan flesh. With a bow of her head, Emma latched on to the pulse point at Regina's neck and sucked on the thundering vein below.

A rough tug on blonde curls stopped her and she yelped, pulling slightly away from the throat she had begun to ravish.

"You're going to leave a mark," Regina scolded.

Emma shrugged and, when she felt Regina's hold loosen, leaned forward to press their lips together in a hot, wet kiss. She caressed the back of the brunette's neck and pulled her harder into their embrace. "Bed," she whispered against red painted lips, which quickly elicited a throaty laugh from Regina.

"I don't take orders, _Sheriff_," she explained with a shake of her head. With (clearly practiced) ease, the pair turned, and Emma felt the back of her legs pin to the side of the mattress. Regina splayed her palm across the blonde's chest and pushed her into a seated position at the edge of the bed. She stepped forward and lowered herself onto Emma's lap with a playful grin. Curling her fingers around the buttons of her blouse, she undid the top two and arched her back sensually, pushing her chest out.

Resting one hand on the side of the Regina's waist, Emma dipped her head and swiped her tongue over the swell of the older woman's breasts.

Regina unfastened the last few buttons of her blouse and swiftly shrugged out of it.

Unable to control herself, Emma snaked her free hand down the brunette's front, letting her fingertips tickle across toned abs. She circled Regina's navel with her fingernail and grinned when she felt strong muscles jump beneath her touch. Her heart leapt in her chest as she brushed against the metal ring fastened through Regina's bellybutton, craving to swirl her tongue over the cold silver and hot skin it was attached to.

"Tell me, Sheriff," Regina purred, accenting her words with a grind of her hips, "where exactly did your fascination with metal come from?" She glanced down toward where Emma was tracing around her navel then met green eyes with a teasing smile.

Emma blushed. "Oh I…one of my first girlfriends had her tongue pierced and uh…well…" She bit her bottom lip.

"I see." Regina reached out and tangled her fingers in bright blonde curls. "And have you ever been with anyone else with any…" - She paused for a moment and played with a tendril – "_other_ piercings?"

Emma's eyes widened. She shook her head.

The brunette chuckled and leaned forward in Emma's lap, tucking her lips close to the shell of the girl's ear. "Well," she purred, "I suppose there's a first time for everything."


	3. Chapter 3

The animalistic fire within Emma increased tenfold. Tightening her grasp on Regina's waist, she leaned back and tugged the older woman down onto the mattress. Strong thighs wrapped around the soft curves of Regina's hips, and with a slight arch of her body, Emma effectively flipped the brunette onto her back.

Before Regina had time to protest, Emma roughly crashed their lips together. Her tongue swiped over a plump bottom lip before pushing inside of the brunette's mouth, tasting, exploring. She trailed her fingertips down Regina's neck and across her collarbone where little goosebumps quickly formed in response. Feather soft, Emma danced her touch down just above the cup of the red laced bra fastened across Regina's chest. She stroked the skin around the lingerie with her nail, teasingly, before spreading her palm out to knead the tender flesh below. "Here?" Emma whispered against Regina's mouth, her fingertips peeking inside of the cup of the bra eagerly. Her mouth watered, craving to swirl her tongue around the hard nipple below and the metal she anticipated lay attached. She frowned, however, when Regina turned her head slightly, breaking their chain of kisses, and laughed breathily.

Regina said nothing. She rested her hand on top of Emma's and tangled their fingers together, snaking them slowly down her exposed stomach. She slipped their joined hands below the waist of her skirt and smiled mischievously at the blonde above her.

Emma couldn't help but moan in response. Well, _fuck_.

Her heart galloped wildly as she pushed her fingertips past the band of thin lace panties and brushed against the sensitive flesh between Regina's thighs. Green eyes fluttered shut as her finger swiped over a tiny, warm metal ball. "Fuck, Regina," Emma whimpered in the nape of the brunette's neck.

"Does this appease your little _metal _fetish, Miss Swan?" Regina purred, rolling her hips to increase the pressure of younger woman's hand.

Emma remained silent, removing her hand from between the brunette's legs to tug at the restricting pencil skirt. Too turned on to search for the zipper, she fisted the material and pulled hard, the seam tearing with a loud rip. She guided the piece down smooth legs and threw it mindlessly over her shoulder.

Regina gasped. "You're going to pay for that."

"I'm sure I can make it up to you, _Madame Mayor_," Emma purred, pressing her hand between the brunette's legs to rub through lace panties.

With an arch of her back, Emma bowed her head and placed a chain of kisses down Regina's chest and stomach. Taught muscles jumped beneath her caress and she grinned. She swirled her tongue around Regina's navel and over the cool silver ring, savoring the salty taste of the brunette's skin mixed with the slight tang of metal. She dipped her tongue into the indent of Regina's belly button before tracing little patterns across toned abs.

A tug of blonde curls urged Emma on, and she took the hint, moving her mouth's path downward. She placed wet kisses across each of Regina's hipbones before settling herself fully between the brunette's legs. Looking up to catch the gaze of dark brown eyes, Emma curled her fingers around the band of Regina's panties and pulled, sliding them down long, tanned legs. She kissed her way down the inside of the brunette's thighs as she did so, caressing the sensitive skin with her mouth and tongue. The heady smell of arousal filled Emma's nostrils and she moaned; in that moment, she'd never craved anything more.

Teasingly, she dragged her fingernails up and down the Regina's inner thighs and lowered her head, letting her hot breath tickle the brunette's center. Emma lapped her tongue questioningly over the silver piercing on Regina's clitoral hood, unsure of the reaction it would elicit. Sure, she'd been with plenty of women, but she'd only heard stories about such piercings. If done right, the slightest of pressure could drive the wearer wild. Her curiosity was quelled when, from the softest pressure with the tip of her tongue, Regina fisted the sheets and bucked her hips harder into the blonde's mouth.

Emma grinned. Well, _that_ was interesting. With a flick of her tongue, Emma Swan could turn Regina Mills into a quivering mess.

She quite liked the prospect of that.

Emma placed a few soft kisses to the sensitive bud between the brunette's legs before rapidly flicking her tongue over it. The breathy moans spilling from above were like music to her ears and she worked faster, filled with an overwhelming desire to watch the usually composed Mayor come completely undone. With a burst of confidence, she took Regina's clit into her mouth and sucked hard.

Regina's hips bucked roughly into Emma's mouth and she reached out blindly to grasp blonde tendrils. She growled and pulled hard.

Emma stilled for a moment.

Did Regina Mills just _growl_?

"Don't stop," Regina moaned.

Green eyes twinkled deviously. Emma pulled away slightly and, instead of sucking, began to trace barely there circles over the small metal piercing. Regina's thighs twitched below the light touch and her back arched slightly.

"_Swan_," the brunette growled again, digging her nails into the blonde's scalp.

Emma laughed, the vibrations sending wondrous jolts against Regina's pulsing clit. She took the bud into her mouth once more and sucked with newfound fervor. Determined to push the brunette over the edge, Emma thrust two fingers into wet heat, twisting and curling, while her tongue zig zagged back and forth over metal. The piercing grew hot beneath the friction of her tongue; she wondered if Regina could feel it.

Regina teetered painfully on the edge of orgasm. Untangling her hands from messy curls, she clung to Emma for dear life, digging her nails hard into the pale flesh of the younger woman's shoulders. "Emma," she whimpered, her eyes fluttering shut as the blonde licked in long strokes from her center to her clit.

Emma froze for a moment at the uncharacteristic use of her first name. It probably didn't mean anything, it was only a few dates and Regina was in the throes of passion, but…

Her heart swelled in her chest.

With a few "come hither" curls of Emma's fingers, Regina came undone, a quick gush of wetness coating the younger woman's lips and hand. She shuddered violently, her back arching and her toes curling in ecstasy. Despite the strong orgasm washing over her, Emma continued to pepper kisses and licks against the brunette's swollen clit, pushing her fast toward another, more powerful climax. "Emma, I-"

A second, overwhelmingly intense orgasm hit, pushing her into a delirious sense of euphoria. Her clit throbbed with an aching sensitivity she hadn't felt in ages.

She whimpered and mumbled incoherently as Emma placed a few chaste kisses across her inner thighs, hipbones, and stomach. Regina let a shuddering breath and smiled contently; she barely noticed Emma withdraw her fingers and roll beside her. A few moments later, she opened her eyes and was met with sparkling green irises and a tiny smile. "What are you grinning at?" Regina asked, her voice seductive and deep.

Emma's smile widened. "Nothing."

They stared at each other for awhile, Emma shyly brushing her fingertips back and forth over the curved outline of the brunette's body. Normally, Regina threw her lovers out the door the second they were finished. This, however – Emma by her side, intimately caressing her – somehow, felt _right_.

Regina cleared her throat once more and spoke.

"So, Sheriff," – She trailed her fingertip down to Emma's dress glad stomach – "Hiding any piercings of your own I should be _concerned_ about?"

Emma laughed and winked. "Take this damned dress off and maybe you'll find out."


End file.
